


The Plan

by AKA (TyeDyeBoogers)



Series: Lulias Inspired [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:49:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyeDyeBoogers/pseuds/AKA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens next for the two boys, who finally realized just what was happening between them. The next part to Thinking, micro fic (Like teeny tiny)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plan

Elias knew what love was, it was a surprising discovery because it was not at all what he thought it would be like. Perhaps he had romanticized it, making it out to be something it was not. Making it into the cavity inducing sweet love of fiction, where everything was perfect and you fell in love at first sight knowing in the first moment your eyes met that you were meant for each other. Then ride happily off into the sunset together to live happily ever after. 

Elias had forgotten that happily ever after was not a thing, love wasn't that kind of nonsense. Love hurt. Love made you work for it. But was love really worth it? He wondered. Was the feeling hollowing out his insides in a sickening emptiness really worth it? Elias didn't want to watch them together anymore, the jealousy, which is what it was he knew it now, ate at him. 

It was unfair how Azusa had been right about his feelings before he himself had realized, and Elias hated him even more for that. Let alone the strengthening distrust of the brunet. 

Elias had to do something to stop it, he had to break that unhealthy whatever it was apart. Elias had to say something, the question was how was he going to do it. 

That was how the plan had hatched.


End file.
